


Anklopfen

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean lernt, dass er lieber anklopfen sollte.





	Anklopfen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knocking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497975) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



Müde hörte er dem Wasserplätschern der Dusche zu. Er wusste, dass Engel nicht duschen mussten, aber Gabriel genoss es, zu duschen. Er konnte Stunden unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stehen ohne sich zu bewegen. Bobby hatte sich immer beschwert, dass das heißte Wasser immer verbraucht war, aber mittlerweile tat er es auch nicht mehr. Gabriel sorgte dafür, dass das Wasser nie kalt wurde.

Als die Badezimmertür aufging, drehte er sich um. Gabriel war zwar nackt aber trocken. Der einzige Hinweis auf die heiße Dusche waren die Nebelschwaden, die langsam aus dem Bad zogen.

"Hallo, Sammy.", sagte Gabriel grinsend und kam langsam auf ihn zu, "Gefällt dir was du siehst?".

Lachend zog er Gabriel nach unten und küsste ihn kurz. "Vielleicht.", antwortete er ebenso grinsend.

Als die Tür aufflog, zuckte er zusammen. "Hey Sammy, hast du...". Dean verstummte und sah entsetzt zum Bett.

"Wolltest du etwas, Dean?", fragte Gabriel gespielt unschuldig und drehte sich zu Dean um. Sam sah noch, wie Dean den Arm vor das Gesicht riss, bevor er sich lachend ins Kissen drückte.

"Ich komm' einfach später wieder. Kein Problem. Nope. Bis.. später."

Sam bemerkte, wie Gabriel sich auf das Bett setzte und ihn leicht auf die Schulter küsste. "Das war gemein.", sagte er immer noch lachend.

Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, dann kann dein Bruder das nächste mal ja anklopfen. Immer vorausgesetzt, er hat seine Lektion gelernt. Ich glaub' ja, er wollte nur zugucken."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Die FanFiction wurde ebenfalls auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht. Die Charaktere sind nicht meins, ich spiele nur und packe sie zurück. Meins ist es trotzdem und die englische FanFiction kann unter meinem Nicknamen gefunden werden.


End file.
